Thick As Theives
by Gigolo Von Spicypants
Summary: A pair of struggling pickpockets finds something more valuable between themselves than all the riches they could ever find. Rated M for pokémonxpokémon lesbian sex.


If this story seems familiar to any of you, it's because snippets of this story appeared in _Writer's Block_.

* * *

In the middle of a busy Unovan marketplace, a lost-looking purrloin wandered through the throng of shoppers untill she came to a tall emboar.

"Excuse me, mister." She mewed pitifully. The emboar looked down to her and got down on one knee so the difference in height between them wasn't so great.

"Well what can I do for you, little girl?" He asked in a deep, friendly voice.

"I-I think I'm lost." She stammered. Her eyes were shyly glued to her paws. "Could you tell me where the library is?"

"Of course," the fire-type chuckled, "just go back that way, take a left at the rug maker's booth, and take a right when you reach a bar called The Tipsy Arcanine. Once you've reached the palace, you've gone too far."

"Thank you, sir." She purred before turning around and followed the helpful pokémon's directions untill she rounded the corner where a galvantula was selling rugs. She waited a minute or two before her best friend, a mienfoo named Talisman, or Tali for short, rounded the corner with the small bag of gold coins she took from the emboar when he was preoccupied with helping the dark-type. "How much did we get, Tali?" She asked. By now, her voice had lost all shyness in its tone only to be replaced with unmasked confidence and professionalism.

"Not a lot, Jasmine," the fighting-type sighed, shaking her head, "almost enough for one meal, maybe."

"Pokémon are carrying less and less gold with them each day." The dark-type observed with a disappointed hiss, turning around and padding down the alley. "Come on. Let's stash this with the rest so we can get on to our next mark. I saw a drunk beartic earlier just begging for it." The two girls snuck away into an empty alleyway between The Tipsy Arcanine and an old bathhouse and while Jasmine stood watch, Tali uncovered a long-forgotten hatch that led to a disused portion of the city's underground waterways. After hiding their loot, the mienfoo climbed back up to the surface and covered the hatch back up, then followed Jasmine to where she saw the drunken pokémon.

"There he is." the purrloin pointed out with a flick of her tail towards a large ice-type pokémon, clumsily stumbling ahead of them, most likely to another bar or alcohol vendor. The beartic wasn't too hard to find: blind drunk, tripping over his own feet, and an empty bottle of alcohol gripped tight in his claws.

"How can anyone drink themselves that far into oblivion when it's hardly past noon?" Tali asked, scowling in disgust. "I can smell the booze on him from here."

"Public drunkenness is a finable offence." Jasmine said, ignoring the other girl's qualms, "I say now would be a good time to collect, wouldn't you?"

"You handle this one." the fighting-type declined. "If I get any closer to him, I might barf. Besides, he looks so drunk, even you would have no problem on your own." The feline went on ahead, not bothering to reply to Tali's blatant jab at her talent. Sure, she wasn't as good at what she did as her mienfoo friend, but she didn't have to make it sound like she was totally incompetent, even though she probably didn't mean to. As Jasmine got closer to the beartic, the stench of alcohol made her nostrils feel as if someone stuck a burning match in her nose. When she got close enough, she reached for the sack of gold coins hanging from the belt around his waist and grabbed it.

"Huh?" he grunted. Thinking quickly, Jasmine hid the bag behind her back and pointed at the empty alleyway past the one where Tali was.

"I just saw that axew make off with your money." She lied. "He went that way." The beartic swore before running down the alleyway after a thief that didn't exist while the one that did casually strode back to her friend with the bag in her paws. "Heh. Piece of—" the feline began before she noticed an angry-looking bisharp standing behind her friend with his arms crossed. Tali looked down guiltily at her paws and Jasmine knew that they just got caught. "Aw, crap."

* * *

"Unbelievable!" An audino exclaimed as she scolded the two. "I've told you time and time again to stop taking what isn't yours but do you listen? No! You just turn around and go back to making trouble for everyone. You should be setting a better example for the younger children here." She stopped to catch her breath before turning to the bisharp who brought the two back to the orphanage. "Thank you for not pressing charges, officer."

"Not a problem," He told her, fixing his steely gaze upon the two girls, "but this their last warning. If I catch them at it again, I'll won't go easy on them."

"I wouldn't blame you." the audino nudged the two orphans and prompted sternly. "Apologize!"

"We're sorry, officer." the girls said in unison, "We promise you won't catch us stealing anything else again anytime soon." Jasmine added.

"You shouldn't even be thinking of doing that, period." Their guardian said. "Now go on to your room. Maybe a night without dinner and a week indoors will fix your attitude."

"Yes, ma'am." the girls dejectedly sighed before solemnly heading back to their shared room.

* * *

"Stupid walking silverware." Jasmine grumbled under her breath before burying her face into her pillow. Tali sat next to her on the bed and rested her paw on the purrloin's shoulder comfortingly. Their room wasn't anything anyone would look twice at; two beds on either side of the room and a desk between them by the one window. On the desk was an old radio that only Tali listened to when she was reading and an old book she got from the library. The walls were entirely bare, save for a framed painting of a potted plant that seemed glued to the wall no matter how hard the girls tried to take it down.

"Look on the bright side, Jas." the fighting-type ventured, trying to cheer up her best friend. "I don't think they know about our secret stash. We still have that, right?"

"It's not that, Tali." Jasmine mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow. She lifted her head to look at the mienfoo with tearful eyes. "It's like you said, I suck at being a thief."

"No you don't." Tali cooed soothingly. "What I said was just a joke, I didn't mean any of that. I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings."

"But it's true!" the sorrowful feline sobbed, "How are we supposed to get out of this hellhole when I can't grab a bag of money without some drunk-off-their-ass bastard noticing me?" Tali understood her friend's dismay. The two girls had been at the orphanage longer than anyone, Jasmine especially, and they longed to get out on their own and travel as far away as their paws would take them. The only reason they resorted to stealing as much as they could was to gather enough money to pay for their travels.

"You just had a bit of bad luck, that's all. It happens to everyone sometime." Tali said, "Besides, even if you did suck at being a thief, you are still the best liar I've ever seen. I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have without your help."

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Really." the mienfoo confirmed, "So what if he did notice you? You sent him running after a pokémon that didn't exist. If anything, it's more my fault that yours. I wasn't doing a good enough job keeping watch. I..." she stammered. "I got distracted by something." She wasn't exactly lying; it was someone that sapped her focus, not something. As Jasmine went to take the beartic's money, Tali's eyes were fixed on the feline's purple-furred tail, swaying confidently with her hips as it did whenever the dark-type walked on her hind legs. Had Tali been paying more attention to her surroundings, the bisharp officer wouldn't have caught the two girls in the act.

Tali shook the thought from her head. The fighting-type doubted her best friend shared the same feelings as her, though it was nice to fantasize that she did. Late at night when she thought Jasmine was asleep, she masturbated to the fantasy where her friend confessed her own love for her and started to pleasure the mienfoo while she pretended her paw was the feline's.

But alas, Jasmine couldn't have been a lesbian. Tali knew that kind of luck didn't happen to anyone in their position. But she couldn't shake the voice in her head nagging her on and she decided to go for it anyway. At least then she'll see where it took her. Tali held Jasmine close to her and whispered in her ear.

"At least you managed to steal one thing today even if you don't know it." She paused to plant a quick kiss on her friend's lips before continuing, "Jasmine, you stole my heart." Jasmine was surprised to hear her utter these words, mostly because she never thought Tali would feel the same way she did. All those nights of being unable to sleep because she was afraid that if her secret came out, her crush would be disgusted at her because of her sexual preferences seemed insignificant now compared to all the joy she felt at that very moment.

Jasmine pushed Tali down on the bed and kissed her passionately. The fighting-type felt her friend's tongue lap at her lips and graciously parted her jaw to allow her access. Their tongues deftly moved about in each other's mouths as they vied for dominance. Jasmine won the little "battle" and as a reward Tali's paw started playing with felines pussy. The purrloin gasped when she felt two fingers pumping in and out of her slick hole.

Immediately, Jasmine was moaning each time Tali's fingers probed deeper into her depths. Her cries were so loud, she had to cover her mouth so as not to alarm their caretaker and have her interrupt their sensual act. She found herself inwardly praying for this moment to last forever, but the mienfoo soon withdrew her paw and ceased her actions.

The dark-type whined at the feeling of emptiness when she felt the other female's digits leave her cunny. Tali brought her paw, drenched in Jasmine's cum, to her face and she licked it clean. She enjoyed the feline's honey-like taste and wanted more straight from the source.

Her friend purred loudly in between moans at the feeling of her tongue on her labia, but Jasmine's purrs soon became ecstatic cries of sexual bliss as her senses became overloaded as Tali focused all her attention on the pink nub hidden between her folds. Stars danced in the feline's vision and she felt pleasant sparks dancing along each nerve ending. She thought that if she knew any electric-type moves, she might've accidentally shocked her friend from pure joy. It soon became too much for the dark-type and she yowled in ecstasy as her cum flooded her lover's maw and soaked the beige fur on her cheeks.

"Finished already?" Tali asked, somewhat disappointed that her friend came so soon.

"You're just that good." Jasmine panted in reply before the fighting-type brought her face up to hers and they kissed, sharing the feline's taste until they had to break for air. "Your turn now, cutie." the dark-type mewed. "I'm gonna make you see heaven." Tali grinned and sat up with her back against the headboard and spread her legs to give Jasmine access to her nethers. The purrloin kissed her tenderly on the lips before planting kisses on her neck and down her chest before coming to her real prize. Tali gasped at the touch of her rough tongue and arched her back, inadvertently grinding her friends face into her folds, not that Jasmine was complaining, not even when Tali's paw rested on the back of her head, keeping her there.

The sweet taste paired with the mienfoo's eager pleas for more made Jasmine's wet, snatch ache for another release. Tali seemed too deep in bliss to notice, so Jasmine decided to bring it to her attention her way. The purrloin pulled the fighting-type into a sixty-nine position with her and she moved herself so her sex was in front of Tali's face. Tali took the hint and immediately went back to eating out her lover with Jasmine was returning the favor.

Said purrloin started feeling a little adventurous and let a digit circle her friend's tailhole once before diving in. The mienfoo was surprised as the foreign and strangely enjoyable feeling of being penetrated by both her friend's tongue in one hole and her finger in the other made her pleasure increase tenfold. Responding by increasing her efforts on her friend's clitoris, Tali was determined to make Jasmine cum at the same time as her, which had to be soon because she own orgasm coming to fruition. The pressure that had been building in their loins since they had started reached critical levels and Jasmine came first, but just barely. When she came, Jasmine accidentally, but lightly, bit down on Tali's inner walls, sending her over the edge as well. When they finally came down from their sexual high, the two girls panted as they lay beside each other.

"You. Are. _Good_." Tali said.

"You aren't so bad yourself." Jasmine grinned and she used a paw to clean her face. When she was done, Tali giggled.

"You missed a spot." She said before leaning forward and licking the remainder of her cum from her girlfriend's face. The feline purred at the touch and kissed the mienfoo passionately until the two had to come back up for air. Jasmine laid her head on her lover's breast and sighed contentedly before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
